


Murdering Stravinsky

by LithiumDoll



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Embedded Video, Video, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: You can be my sweetheart now





	Murdering Stravinsky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).



> Warning: May Contain Farscape.

I made a vid! A whole vid! For the lovely RivkaT, premiering at Vidukon auction. 

Music: Murdering Stravinksky by Janis Ian

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the awesome Laura Shapiro, BrokenMnemonic, MayanScaper and Charloween


End file.
